fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Fungi: Black Grotto
Dark Fungi: Black Grotto is the upcoming sequel to Dark Fungi. It was developed by Outer Limits Co. and released on May 10, 2010 for the Hybrid Fusion. It features a new villain and has Fang join the heroes. Gameplay The game is played in third-person view, which means the camera is focusing on the character's back, rather than playing from the characters own view, aka first-person view. Controls *A - Jump *B - Attack *X - Special Item *Y - Crouch *Control Pad - Move up, down, right, and left in menus *Circle Pad - Move around level Plot Gorge, Echo, and Rusty are relaxing at Shady Cove with their new friend, and current owner of the Shady Hut, Emily; when something happens. An earthquake hits Eirian and damages the beach. One thing that Gorge finds peculiar is the fact that Mount Shade was moving. As he investigated, it slammed into the ground, leaving only the cave and the top visible. Fang and Aku see this, and plan to attack, when suddenly the whole beach is lifted off the ground, leaving nothingness underneath them. All the Gorus start to scream when Gorge sees something glowing inside the cave. As he neared it, Rusty, Echo, and Emily all crowded in. Gorge realizes that the cave was the sanctuary of the Yellow Sacred Stone; the Stone of Light. Gorge grabs it only to be ambushed by Fang. Fang plans to take the group captive and snath the stone when Gorge points something in his direction; the fact that before long, the whole planet could be broken up into pieces and the Demon Warriors could be freed. When Fang is told this, he lets go of Gorge and decides to help the group. Aku is not pleased with his decision, and decides to stay back at the beach. The group goes inside and enters the newly opened Warp. After gaining all seven stones, an eighth warp opens. The gang enters. After advancing through the place, they come across a dark tunnel. Inside, Cross, a blood thirsty beast, eats the remaining legs of a dead Goru. He claims he wanted to take revenge on the Gorus that enslaved his planet, Ergo. The group engage attack on the beast, and after the toughest fight of their lives, lose to it after barely making a dent. Right before being eaten, Gorge uses the power of the Seven Sacred Stones and gains the power of fire, water, light, earth, air, darkness, and conflict, and gains an amazing amount of power. Previously defeated, Gorge charges at Cross, and kills it. After Cross' death, the group are transported home and find that the mountain and the beach had both been restored. Characters Playable *Gorge *Echo *Emily *Fang NPCs *Rusty *Aku *Gorus Bosses *Boomstriker *Scorpio *Sci-fly *Sensei Element'o *Crush *Eagleye *Treelimb *Cross Enemies *Berrier *Boomer *Boomsucker *Boombasher *Dark Boomer *Sting *Mudslide *Paraboomer *Flamer *Icer *Shocker *Shader *Winder *Element Cannon *Earth Smasher *Earth Ninja *Talons *Hawkling *Giant Eye *Bush Hider *Treegrove *Maskacre *Haunted Maskacre *X Cross Levels *Boom Castle - A giant castle and home of Boomstriker. *Scorpio Desert - A hot desert and home of Scorpio. *Storm Cloud Temple - A cloud temple and home of Sci-fly. *Element Town - An ancient Elemental town and home of Sensei Element'o. *Earth Kingdom - A giant earth Kingdom and home of Crush. *Hawk's Peak - A tall mountain and home of Eagleye. *Treegrove Meadow - A grassy meadow and home of Treeclimb. *Cross' Dimension - A large void and home of Cross. Items Accessories *Heart *Water *Ring *Exp. Explosives *Bomb *Fire bomb *Goo bomb *Smoke bomb *Nuke Weapons *Wooden Stick *Sword *Spear *Nunchucks *Dagger *Sai *Golden Sai *Bow & Arrow *Katana *Katars *Machette *Dual Blades *Thorn *Goru Battle Axe *Grappin Gallery For the full gallery, look here Characters GorgeBlackGrotto.png|Gorge EchoBlackGrotto.png|Echo BerrierBlackGrotto.png|Berrier BoomerBlackGrotto.png|Boomer ElementCannon.png|Element Cannon EathNinja.png|Earth Ninja Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Original Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:2011 Category:Fan Games Category:Sysop Approved Category:Wikispeed Category:SonicWiki's Fan Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Original Articles Category:Dark Fungi (series)